Random
by catsblood15
Summary: I was just bored ALL YUGIOH CHARACTERS ARE IN HERE BUT MAINLY SETO
1. Psyco Cats and Sprinkles

Seto walked through the doors of Domino high school with his gay and i mean VERY gay friend Bakura. As they walked to their lockers Seto started talking about his cat Sarah who was only a year old.

"My cats a ninja!" Seto exclaimed

"yeah sure whatever man" Bakura said as he looked at Seto with a raised eye brow.

"Im serious! Today i was sitting in my room right. Well my door was closed and i hear this loud "BANG" sound. Well i look at my door only to see it wide open. Well ok im thinking 'What the fuck Then I see my cat Sarah run into the room, she runs into my bookshelf, then runs into my bed, then runs over to my dresser where she jumps up only to fall off. She proceeds to run over too my window where she jumps up, slips and falls, then jumps on my bed runs over to me, slaps me, jumps off, runs into her litter box, proceeds to run into my shoe jumps back on the bed, jumps from my bed on to my dresser knocs everything off, jumps back on my bed and looks at me like 'You didn't see anything' then she runs out of my room, runs into a wall and goes eat her kitty food. All the while im like... DUDE! SHE STOLE MY BIKE!!"

Bakura:...0.o' ummmmmm okay Seto are you drunk.

Seto: ...yes...yes i am...

Bakura: that explains sooo much.

Seto: "yeah...hey WAIT A MINUTE" Seto said as he chased Bakura down the hall. with a sack full of sprinkles hoping to unleash the evil with in.

Seto: Sprinkles! ATTACK!! dumps sprinkles on to floor they do nothing

Bakura: um Seto

Seto: Shush they'll do something soon...sits and wait

Bakura: Imma go to class now kay

Seto: watching sprinkles

20 minutes later

Teacher: Bakura

Bakura: Here

Teacher: Seto kaiba

Seto: no answer (still in the hall watching sprinkles)

Teacher: Bakura where is Seto...

all of a sudden out in the hall way

Seto: Bakura HELP ME! THE SPRINKLES ARE ALIVE AND GONNA KILL ME!! !! THEY WANT ME TO BE THEIR LEADER!!

Bakura: 0.o' dont ask

Srinkles: AHAHHAHAHAHAHA WE SHALL NOW RULE THE WORLD!! MWHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHA

AN: the cat part is a TRUE story and the sprinkle thing...yea me and Eric (yes he is real person) tlk like that on yahoo IM all the time thought i should share it with you


	2. The Doom Generation

Dedicated to....(thats absurd.I LOVE IT)

ps. watch my videos on youtube......same name not hard to find me ^_^ SUBSCRIBE AND ADD ME AS A FRIEND and comment my videos.....................BE NICE!

* * *

*Seto walks into class and takes his seat next to Bakura as the teacher comes in*

Class: *chatting about random stuff...*

Teacher: SETTLE DOWN YOU DAMN INGRATES!!!

Class:...........0_0' *takes their seats*

Teacher: Oh um.....thank you! ^_^ now we have a new student today, her name is Sara De.....uh De how the hell do you pronounce this!?

Sara: Desu...not that hard.........just sound it out.....D-E-S-U

Teacher: Duh.......es......u

Sara: no Desu D-E-S-U Desu

Teacher: this is what I get for failing math.......

Sara: This is english and writing class

Teacher: I know what's your point?

Sara/Class: 0_o'

Teacher: *looks around* what, was it something I said? *looks at chalk board* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MUTANT CHALK AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *runs screaming out of the 5 story school........(to bad the class room was on the 4th floor*

Sara/Class:.....................XD

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

Seto and Bakura walked out of the school in to the park where they met up with Sara,

Bakura: Your names Sara right?

Sara: yes ^_^

Seto: Your a thief!

Sara: Say what?

Bakura: But I thought I was the thief!

Sara: How am I a thief!?

Seto: You stole my cats name!

Sara: Did not!

Seto: Did too!

Sara: Did not!

Seto: Did too!

Sara: Did not!

Seto: Did too!

Bakura:....0_0'

Sara: DID NOT!

Seto: DID TOO!

Sara: DID NOT!

Seto: DID TOO!

Sara: DID NOT!

Seto: DID......

Bakura: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!

Seto/Sara: yes sir captain George *salute*

Seto: *whispers in Sara's ear* Don't worry tonight the sprinkles will attack!

Sara: *high fives him* YES can't wait *evil laughter*

Bakura: *walks out of the park*......I wander if they know I heard them?

_**AT SETO'S PLACE**_

Seto: *grabs a bag of raindow sprinkles from next to his rainbow bright doll (1)*

Marik: *runs out of no where and steals sprinkles*

Seto/Sara: OUR SPRINKLES! *runs after Marik*

Marik: HAHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAH MY SPRINKLES! *runs into a wall*

Seto: *grabs sprinkles* Silly rabbit trix are for kids! *bag rips open*

Sprinkles: WE HAVE BEEN FREED, YOUR SOULS SHALL BE OURS! ONCE WE HAVE YOUR SOULS OUR MASTER THE ICE CREAM MAN WILL DESTROY YOUR PATHETIC WORLD!!!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAH

Sara: The scary killer guy!? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH......

Sprinkles: No you pathic twit.........HIM! *points outside*

Sara/Seto: looks outside, sees ice cream truck* oh THAT ice cream man

Sara: *giggles*

Seto: RUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN HES EVEN WORSE! HIS EVIL SONG WILL KILL US THEN TURN US INTO SPRINKLES

Sara/Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away*

_**OUTSIDE THE MANSION**_

Bakura: *walks by Seto's house.......hears screaming and banging* not going to ask *keeps walking*

_**OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY:**_

Joey: *hears banging and screaming* wow someones getting laid, *sticks head out of window and yells* I WANNA JOIN!!!! *falls out of window* x_x

_**AT SETO'S PLACE**_

Bakura: *walks in, sees Seto and Sara tied to chairs* o_0' what the hell happened

Sara: THE EVIL KILLER SPRINKLES DID IT!!!!

Voldemort: I TOLD YOU THEY WERE EVIL! *Comes out of closet*

Bakura/Seth/Sara: 0_o' who the hell are you!?

Seto: and why were you hiding in my closet!?

Voldemort: I have no idea what your talking about! *runs away screaming about Penguins*

Harry Potter/Dumbledore/Snape/Ron/Hagrid/Hermonie: *comes out of closet as well* Where did he go!

Bakura/Seth/Sara: *points in Voldemort's direction*

Seto: WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE AND WHY ARE THEY COMING OUT OF MY CLOSET!?

* * *

AN: (1) a doll from a cartoon show back in the 80's and 90's it might still come on boomerang....idk


	3. The Doom Factor

AN:...............................I have out done my own wierdness

* * *

*Movie ends*

Sara: *sniffles* That was soooooooo sad! *blows nose*

Seto: Um Sara we were watching Priates of the Carrabian! How was it sad?

Sara: shutup Seto! *smack*

Seto:X_X'

Bakura: Where are my carrots of doom!?

Seto/Sara: CARROTS OF DOOM!? AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *runs around in circles*

Mokuba: *falls down the stairs* Gyaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

Seto: MOKI!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO *grabs the boy and throws him out of a window* YAAAAY I SAVED THE DAY!!!! *does the cha cha cha dance*

Sara: SETO, BAKURA SAILORMOONS ON!!!!!!!!!

Bakura/Seto: YYAAAYY!

Bakura/Sara/Seto: *starts singing*

Bakura: _fighting evil by moon light_

Seto: _winning love by daylight_

Sara: _never running from a real fight_

Bakura/Seto/Sara: _She is the one name sailormoon!_

Tea: _She will never turn her back on a friend_

Sara: _she is always_...................

Bakura/Sara/Seto: *look at Tea*

Seto: EVIL MUTANT CHEESE BURGERS ATTACK!!!!!

*Giant cheese burgers come out of the freezer*

CheeseBurgers: MINIONS ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: OK WHATS WITH ALL THESE MINIONS!? I WANT SOME! *runs over bannanas* BANNANAS ATTACK!!!!!! *stares at bannanas* Come on DO SOTHING YOU STUPID BANNANAS! *slips on a bannana peel* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THEY WANT THEIR REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around a chair*

Tea: *tied to a chair* friendship isnt like this! we are friends .......

Seto: hey why cant we gag her *looks at Sara*

Sara: I WANNA HEAR HER SCREAM!!!!! MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA

Seto: how we gonna do that.......

Sara: I haven't thought of that part yet.......I KNOW WE WILL MAKE HER WATCH BARNEY!

Seto: But.....but.....BUT THATS MORE TALK OF FRIENDSHIPS!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Sara: GOOD POINT!!!! *gasp!* I know.....! *grabs knife* TIME TO DIE!!!!!

Catsblood: STICK TO THE SCRIPT!!!!!! *starts throwing books*

Sara/Seto/Tea: ITS THE AUTHOR RUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN

Bakura: *wakes up* AUTHOR!? THE AUTHORS HERE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*dark menacing clouds appear throwing lightning bolts*

Catsblood: *creepy voice* SAY ON SCRIPT!!!!!!!!!

Bakura/Sara/Seto/Tea: YES MA'AM *salutes*

Catsblood: now my mutant reviewers ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara:...* looks around* but im your only reviewer!

Catsblood: wha...wha no your not! I HAVE MORE THEN JUST YOU!

Sara: *pulls up Random looks at reviews* ok fine you have four so what

Catsblood: ATTACK MY MINIONS!!!!

*, that's absurd. I LOVE IT, Jason Fan Girl and Lexi Atemu, start appearing from the closet of doom!!!!*

Sara: but I'm that's absurd.I LOVE IT........how can I be here and over there?

*absurd. I LOVE IT takes its head off*

Sara: WHOA DID I JUST TAKE MY HEAD OFF!!!!!???? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

??????: *throws book*

Seto/Bakura: *sitting on couch eating popcorn watching the show*

Sara: WHO DID THAT!?

??????: I DID! Bwhahahaahaha *cough cough*

Sara: IONNO!?

Ionno: yes my friend i have broken the laws of nature and returned.........

Sara: But you've never been here before!

Ionno: Sara.....why, WHY can't you let me have my moment!?

Sara: sorry sissy!

Ionno: and why did you take my name!?

Sara: because I warship you!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto/Bakura: *falls of couch laughing*

* * *

Catsblood: Readers I apologize for the um well for the psychos I hired for this story.....apparently they don't understand the meaning of STAYING ON SCRIPT!!!!!!! So I must bid all adue and i shall return to torment another day!

Seto/Bakura: RETURN!? YOU MEAN THERE'S MORE!?

Catsblood: yes.....yes there is.

Ionno: Hey what are we gonna do with Tea?

Catsblood: I dont like her so um THROW HER INTO A VOLCANO!!!!!!!!

Ionno/Sara/Bakura/Seto: *chants* Volcano volcano volcano volcano volcano

Tea: *gets thrown into a volcano......need I say more*


	4. NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catsblood: Y IS NOONE COMMENTING ABOUT ME THROWING TEA INTO A VOLCANO!?

Seto: I don't know

Catsblood: WELL FIND OUT

Sara: *kidnaps author/ comes back an hour later*

Seto: what happened?

Sara: I locked her in the bathroom

Catsblood: *banging on bathroom door* When I get out of here you will all suffer to the wild mongoose!

* * *

*kills off Sara*

Seto: Bakura tell me again why we killed Sara

Bakura/Ionno: Epic boredom

Seto: oh ok *stands over Sara's dead body with Bakura and Ionno*

Sara: *wakes up and pulls a chainsaw from her pocket*

Seto/Bakura/Inno: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto: WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! *hugs* wait……..*starts backing away slowly* where'd you get a chainsaw from?

Sara: *seething*

Bakura: and how'd you get in your pocket!?

????: Hi everyone!

Bakura: Who said that!?

Scarlet: I DID!

Bakura/Seto: FAN GIRL RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN

Scarlet: OK! *runs away*

Bakura: 0_o'

Seto: I thought we were supposed to run…..

Bakura: we were….-_-'

*************************************************************5 seconds later in Paris:

Scarlet: how did I end up in Paris?!

Yami: FAN GIRL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *dies of heart attack*

Yugi: YAMI

Scarlet: *mumbles* these people are weird……*starts running back towards Domino City*

* * *

Ionno: *watching Bakura and Mokuba wrestle, looks over at Seto* should we stop them?

Seto: Only if we see blood *looks at Mokuba and Bakura*

Mokuba: *stands up covered in blood*

Seto: ok more blood then

Bakura: GET BACK HERE TWIRP!

Mokuba: WHY HAVEN'T I BEEN TAKEN AWAY!?

Seto: I hope he gets kidnapped again soon…….

Ionno: why

Seto: I don't know

Ionno: why

Seto: I don't know

Catsblood: SHUTUP

Seto/Ionno: AUTHORS BACK NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura/Sara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Scarlet: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

Seto/Bakura/Ionno/Sara: *looks at scarlet* 0.o'

Scarlet: what……..are we not supposed to be happy!?

Seto/Bakura/Ionno/Sara: NO!

Scarlet: Well I am happy *hugs author*

Catsblood: AW thank you! To show my thanks here *hands her a woodchipper* have fun

Scarlet: *evil laughter*

Bakura: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN …………………again!

Seto/Sara: All this running is boring! QUITE WRITING IT!

Bakura/Ionno: now you've gone and done it!

*everyone looks at author*

Catsblood: you want to stop running fine! *writes something done* 'k I'm done!

Bakura:……….

Seto:…………..

Ionno/Sara:…………

Yami: HI!

Bakura/Ionno/Seto/Sara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scarlet:………I thought you died?

Yami: *looks around* am I in hell?

Joey: Did I die

Tristan: You fell out of a window Joey of course you died!

Joey: then how did you die!?

Tristan: Stupid author killed me off in another fanfic of hers

Scarlet: which one?

Tristan: blood Marry

Joey: So are we in hell 'cause Sara, Ionno, Bakura and Kaiba are here

Ionno: No its much worse then that….we've all died an ended up in a FAN FICTION!!!!

Tristan/Yami/Joey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT A FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Catsblood: ……………………just review please *bows head and mumbles* Nobody loves me........ *cries*


	5. Sponge Bob

AN:…………………………….................Your brain will die after reading this.

* * *

*everyone is watching Sponge bob*

Seto: I HATE THIS SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: ME TOOOO

Ionno: ME THREEEEEE

Seto: Well I hate it more

Sara: Then why do you have a sponge bob plushy?

Seto: I don't have a sponge bob plushy!! *holding a sponge bob plushy*

Ionno: then what are you holding a sponge bob plushy

Seto:……what………..my blue-eyes dragon plushy wanted to dress up as sponge bob for Halloween! I SWEAR!

Scarlet: it's a sponge bob plushy

Seto: I HATE SPONGE BOB!!!

Bakura: wait why are we talking about sponge bob

Scarlet: Because the author hates it and she wants it to die…….

Joey: so basically this is just a chapter for her to rant……

Scarlet: yea

Ionno: yes

Sara: Pretty much

* * *

AN: ………………..REVIEW


	6. A chapter that has no plot

AN:………………….don't ask………….ONLY DID THIS CHAP OUT OF BOREDOM!

* * *

Seto: *falls off the bed*

Bakura: *falls out of a chair*

Sara: *falls out of a moving car*

Joey: *falls out of window*

Ionno: *falls off Kaiba Corp. *

Mokuba: *falls off a cliff*

Scarlet: *falls off a bridge*

Sprinkles: *falls off ice cream cone*

Mutant cheese burger: *falls off someone's plate*

Yugi: *falls off stairs*

Yami: *falls off his palace balcony*

Random Child that has no part in this story: *falls out of crib*

Tea: *falls into a volcano……again*

Kaiba Corp. Workers: *fall into the rath of Seto Kaiba*

Catsblood: *falls into the shadow realm*

* * *

AN: I know u hate me *cries*………ok fine heres the real chapter

* * *

Seto: why did you have us randomly falling off of things

Catsblood: you wanted to stop running sooooooo

Sara: that's not what we meant!

Catsblood: STOP YELLING AT ME!

Ionno: well atleast we can stop running now

Catsblood: *evil smirk of doom*

Bakura: O no

Scarlet: YAY

Bakura/Seto/Joey/Yugi/Yami: *being chased by random mushrooms*

Sara: I knew the running wasn't over

Ionno: well at least shes not making us run, this story has no plot does it……..

Catsblood: not a one hence why this story is called RANDOM

Sara: I finally understand math

Catsblood/Scarlet/ Ionno: 0_o' say what

Sara: what

Scarlet: never mind

Seto: *stops running*

Bakura: *dies*

Yami: *trips and accidentally kisses Tea* *sets himself on fire*

Tea: I KNEW YAMI LOVED ME!

Ionno: HOW THE HECK DID SHE ESCAPE THAT VOLCANO!?

Catsblood: Don't look at me I didn't write it!

Seto: Well you are the author

Catsblood: So…………………………whats your point

* * *

AN: this chapter was tupid


	7. Cake

AN: How do I still have fans after my last chapter!? I ROCK! And no Sara just because I said I rock does not mean I am actually A ROCK!

Sara: Darn it…..I wanted to name it George

Seto: Here *hands her a mongoose*

Sara: MONGOOSE YAY GEORGE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mongoose: *kills her* never call me George

Bakura: TALKING MONGOOSE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto: If I knew that a mongoose could kill I would have given her one sooner!

Ionno: you would think I would have seen that coming

Scarlet: yea well you didn't!

Ionno: *smacks her upside the head*

Scarlet: X_X

Catsblood: Why did I hire you people again? O right you gave me cake.

Bakura: CAKE WHERES THE CAKE!

Sara: *starts backing away slowly*

Catsblood: Sara ate half and gave me the rest……..then stole it.

Bakura: YOU STOLE MY CAKE!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?

Sara: *runs*

Catsblood: well actually it was my cake but ok *shrugs*

?????: Well I made it

Everyone: say what *looks at figure* 

Catsblood: HOW'D THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY STORY

Pegasus: I just walked in

Catsblood: *mumbles* stupid hackers

Seto: DON'T STEAL MY SOUL! *hides under bed*

Ionno: I think he's still traumatized from duelist kingdom

Bakura: You think…..*eating cake*

Catsblood: um Bakura where'd you get the cake? *looks at Sara*

Sara: *stomach ripped open*

Scarlet: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

Ionno: I knew he was desperate for that cake but not THAT desperate. Wait where are Joey, Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Tea?

Catsblood: *points to closet of doom*

Everyone: *hears screaming and crying* 0_0

Catsblood: *scary voice* Don't ever double cross me


	8. the interogation of sprinkles

Sara: Alright talk sprinkles, where is my ice cream!?

Sprinkles: we will never tell

Sara: *shines a light in there faces* tell me!

Sprinkles: NEVER!

Sara: TELL ME

Sprinkles: NO!

Ionno: why is Sara interrogating sprinkles?

Catsblood: why hasn't she noticed Bakura eating her ice cream WHILE shes interrogating the sprinkles…..we will never know.

Seto: Silly kids trix are for rabbits!

Scarlet: isn't it trix are for kids

Seto: NO! *holding his sponge bob plushy*

Ionno: I still say you like sponge bob

Seto: I DO NOT

Ionno: DO TOO

Seto: DO NOT *hugs plushy closer*

Ionno: DO TOO

Seto: DO NOT

Catsblood: *sighs*

Sara: *still interrogating sprinkles* TALK DAMNIT!Sprinkles: ASK THE CHERRIES!

Sara: Don't tell me what to do! *starts interrogating cherries* Where is my ICE CREAM!?

Cherries: WE DON'T KNOW

Sara: TALK

Cherries: NEVER!!!

?????: I did it!

Everyone: *looks at table*

?????: I DID IT I CONFESS I STOLE THE ICE CREAM!

Sara: CHOCOLATE SYRUP!? YOU STOLE MY ICE CREAM!? WHY!?

Chocolate syrup: Because I could and I gave it to Bakura!

Bakura: O no……

Scarlet: O boy

Ionno: Nice knowing you

Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH *runs away screaming*

Everyone except Bakura and sara: *backs away slowly*

Sara: you…stole….my….ICE CREAM!?

Bakura: *squeaky voice* maybe

Sara: *evil voice* YOU WILL PAY YOU FOOLISH SPIRIT! *chases Bakura*

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	9. ANGRY MOB ASSEMBLE!

_**AN: I…………have…………….no…………..life…………..**_

_**After reading some extremely wonderful reviews and knowing how much my fans love me *cheering and screaming from crowd* I have written this chapter……..enjoy**_

* * *

Bakura: *whacks Catsblood upside the head with a bat*

Seto: 0_0 oh no.......Bakura you really shouldn't have done that

Bakura: and y not....*smug grin*

Cat: X_X

Seto: Sara is going to kill you.

Ionno: first u rip Sara's stomach for a cake then you steal and eat her ice cream then u whack Cat upside the head? do u have a death wish?

Bakura:................maybe

Cat: X_X *still knocked out*

Ionno: u know, since you have knocked the author out, there is going to be an angry mob outside your door in a few minutes...

Sara: ANGRY MOB ASSEMBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ionno: IN THE FORM OF A HAWK!

Scarlet: FORM OF A MONGOOSE

Sara: FORM OF A BAT

Seto: SARA'S A VAMPIRE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bakura: FORM OF SAILOR MOON!!!!!

Ionno/Sara/Scarlet: 0_o'

Bakura:…..what

Seto: the angry mob is for you dude

Bakura: I GET MY OWN ANGRY MOB!? AWSOME!!!!!

Ionno: ok well……

Sara: ATTACK!!!!!

Scarlet: yea! What she said!

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BE THIS HARD!

Seto: that's what she said *wink wink*

Sara: WHY ARE YOU WINKING!? ARE YOU GIVING HIM A SIGN!?

Seto: what? NO!

Sara: Tonight……..you die!!!!

Seto/Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs*

Cat: *wakes up* uh what happened….*looks around* where'd everybody go?

Ionno: Sara went to go kill Bakura for knocking you out and then she attacked Seto……for winking.

Cat: 0_0 I am so LOVED!


	10. A chapter that has no plot AGAIN

AN:………………..I NEED A JOB!

* * *

Scarlet: *eating popcorn*

Seto: *dies of natural causes* *wink wink*

Sara: STOP WINKING!

Seto: BUT IM DEAD!

Sara: NO YOU ARE NOT

Seto: YES I AM SEE……….boooo00000ooooo see im haunting you!

Ionno: *sigh* why I am I in this story again?

Cat: because you reviewed and so this is your reward!

Ionno: AWSOME!!!

Cat: wait I thought you were complaining!?

Ionno: YOU CANT PROVE THAT! *runs away screaming something about monkeys*

Cat: 0_o' I give up…..wait where is Bakura?

Bakura: *hanging by his toes in the basement*

Cat: Sara's doing?

Ionno/Scarlet: Sara's doing

Cat: well………….ok then


	11. The Monkey Factor

**AN: TV is EVIL**

………………………………

* * *

**Bakura: grrrrrrrrrr *angry glare***

**Ionno: what the hell is wrong with you**

**Bakura: I got mugged today**

**Scarlet: o my god are you ok!?**

**Seto: who robbed you!?**

**Bakura:……………a monkey**

**Ionno: you were mugged………by a monkey.**

**Bakura: yes that is what I said**

**Ionno/Seto/Scarlet: *busts out laughing***

**Sara: MONKEY'S ARE MUGGING PEOPL NOW!? *falls to her knees* IS THERE NO JUSTICE IN THE WORLD!?**

**Seto: *snickering* Bakura got mugged by a monkey**

**Ionno: *dies laughing***

**Scarlet: *falls out of chair laughing***

**Cat: Well I guess you know the economy is bad when monkeys start mugging people.**

**Scarlet: Why *still laughing* would a monkey mug someone *still laughing***

**Sara: To feed their bananas addictions duh**

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Scarlet: *still laughing*

Ionno: *still dead*

Sara: *still ranting about monkeys*

Bakura: *still pissed over getting robbed by a monkey*

Seto: *dies by sprinkles*

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

Scarlet: *still laughing*

Ionno: *still dead*

Sara: *still ranting about monkeys*

Bakura: *still pissed over getting robbed by a monkey*

Seto: *still dead by sprinkles*

_**1 HOUR LATER**_

Cat: *still trying to figure out why I hired these people*…..o yea they threatened to stop reviewing……..

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

Sprinkles: *have taken over the world*

Mutant cheese burgers: *Kills all those who betray the sprinkle empire*

Mutant chalk: *randomly killing teachers………..still*

Bananas: *……….extinct*

* * *

AN: I………………………..AM STRANGE


	12. Mr pig

Bakura: *watching a movie* THIS MOVIE IS SCARY!

Ionno: *looks at TV* Bakura, you watching a movie about a talking pig, how is that scary

Bakura: I think you just answered your own question

Ionno: loser say what

Bakura: what

Sara: *falls out of chair laughing*

Ionno: haha loser

Bakura: I'm confused….

Scarlet: *comes out of kitchen holding a pig* aren't you always

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH EVIL PIG OF DOOM!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN *runs away screaming*

Scarlet: 0_o'

Ionno: where'd you get the pig?

Scarlet: I found him in the cupboard

Sara: *pets pig* *uses baby voice* how did wittle piggy get into cupboard

Pig: I don't know

Everyone: *looks at pig* 

Pig: *looks around* was it something I said, *looks at TV* Oh look! MY MOVIES ON YAY! *grabs popcorn*

Seto: *walks in sees pig on his couch eating popcorn* hi Sara new look

Sara: *come out of hiding chases Seto around the room*

Seto: 

Pig: will you 2 keep it down!? I am trying to watch my movie!

Seto/Sara: *stops running and sighs* Sorry Mr. pig *walks out of room

Sara: *mumbles* I'm going to kill you later

Seto: *gulps loudly*

Pig: *hears Seto gulp and throws a chainsaw* QUIET!!!!!!!!!

Seto: *gets hit with chainsaw* X_X

Sara/Ionno/Scarlet/Bakura:……..0_0'

Ionno: Cat why did you write about a pig?

Cat: *looks at laptop* I didn't write about a pig I thought Scarlet brought it

Scarlet: I found him in the cupboard

Bakura:…………after I watched a movie about a talking pig *gasp* THE TV IS ALIVE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I want a cheese burger.

Mutant cheeseburger: ATTACK!!!!!!!!

Bakura: *gets eaten by cheeseburgers*

Sara: such a wonderful way to die


	13. Randomness

_**AN: READ FIRST: This chapter is going to be very odd…..and creepy I apologize in advance but Sara aka that's absurd made me do it………so blame her!**_

………………………………_

* * *

_

Sara: *taking a shower*

????: dun nun *creeps closer to shower*

Sara: *starts singing 'They're coming to take me away' by Napoleon XIV*

????: dun nun *creeps closer to shower*

Sara: *still singing* Remember when I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I would go berserk…

????: *still creeping closer*

Sara: *still singing* You left me any how and the days got worse and worse and now you've seen I've gone completely out of my mind…..

????: *standing behind the shower curtain now*

Sara: *she's still singing* and…they're coming to take me away ha ha ho ho he he ha ha…

????: BAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

………………………………

* * *

Bakura: has anyone seen my mutant sheep?

Sara:*screams*

Seto: found it

Everyone: *runs to the bathroom sees Sara in shower corner rocking back and forth and the sheep doing a tango with the mutant cheeseburgers* O_o' *backs out slowly and shuts the door*


	14. Brownies

AN: Randomness is.......the #1 cause of death

* * *

Sara/Ionno/Scarlet: *making brownies

Bakura: *watching them make brownies*

Seto: *walks into the kitchen*

Sara: *hands Bakura a brownie*

Bakura: *starts eating the brownie*

Seto: *walks over to Bakura* hey Bakura did you know that brownies will one day rule the world?

Bakura: say what

Seto: yea why do you think theyre so chocolaty and yummy

Bakura: um becouse theyre chocolaty and yummy

Seto: no dude thats their plan! Theyre going to fatten us up then eat us themselves!

Bakura: *drops brownie* !!!! *runs away screaming*

Seto: *picks up brownie* YAY FREE BROWNIE!!!!

Ionno: couldn't you have just asked us for one

Seto: NOPE more fun this way

Sara: *evil smirk* (STOP STEALING MY EVIL SMIRK!) you know Seto I think your right about the brownies!

Seto: I am?

Sara: yes I read somewhere........

Ionno: WAIT STOP! Sara you can read!?

Sara: yeup ^_^

Scarlet/Seto: Since when

Sara: 5 seconds ago

Ionno: 0_o'

Sara: anyway Seto I READ some where that in China a group of brownies started eating people with brown hair and blue eyes.....

Seto: 0_0 I....have.....brown hair and......blue eyes! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *also runs away screaming*

Sara: YAY FREE BROWNIE OF AWSOMENESS!!!!!

Scarlet: again.......why didn't you just ask for a brownie

Sara: more fun

Ionno/Scarlet: 0_o'

* * *

AN:

Ionno: I think the authors loosing her touch

Bakura: you mean her funny bone

Ionno: sure why not

Cat: Yea sorry major headache, feels like my head is spliting in half.........

Sara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cat: STOP SCREAMING WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMIN!?

Scarlet: BECOUSE YOU HAVE THE CAPS BUTTON ON......

Cat: *looks down at keyboard* oh my bad


	15. Blink,Blink,Blink um okaaaaaaay

AN:.......Sheep are apparently evil and so is a guitar

* * *

Sara:SHEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Bakura:MONKEEEEEEEEEEYS

Seto:BROOOOOOOOOWNIIIIIIES

Scarlet: CLOSET OF DOOOOOOOOOOM

Ionno:BRAAAAAAAAAAINS

Sara/Seto/Bakura/Scarlet: 0_0' *backs away slowly*

Ionno: what

Seto: DONT EAT OUR BRAINS

Sara: YOUR A SHEEP I KNEW IT!......................ok I didn't know it

Bakura: or maybe shes a monkey in disguise!!!!!

Seto/Sara/Scarlet: *gasp!*

Ionno: ribbit

Scarlet: Its worse......shes....shes......shes a FROG!!!

Seto/Sara/Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *runs away into closet of doom*

Ionno: *shrugs* ribbit, ribbit *looks in her pants pocket* Oh there you are Mr. Toad!

Mr. Toad: ribbit ribbit ribbit


	16. Pans Labrynth

AN: Dont ask

* * *

Sara: *runs around in circles screaming*

Seto/Bakura/Scarlet/Ionno: *eating popcorn watching pan's labyrinth*

Sara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seto: *falls asleep*

Bakura: *gets bored, starts killing people*

Ionno: *still eating popcorn and watching movie*

Scarlet: *starts playing with Seto's sponge bob plushy*

Ionno: *sees the scene with the child eating monster* AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sara: wait what? *looks at TV and also sees child eating monster* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Seto: *wakes up* what, what happened who died!? *looks at TV*GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

Bakua: *walks in cover in blood slams door*

Seto/Sara/Ionno/Scarlet: *hears the door slams and sees Bakura covered in blood* CHILD EATING MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: huh? what did I do? *looks at TV* AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*

Seto/Sara/Ionno/Scarlet: 0_o'

Ionno: What the heck is he screaming about?

Seto/Scarlet/Sara: *shrugs*

Seto/Ionno/Scarlet: *goes back to watching the movie*

Sara: *goes back to screaming the word no*


	17. Dont piss the author off

AN: WHY IS THERE A PINK UNICORN IN MY ROOM ,I DONT EVEN LIKE PINK AND WHY IS MY CAT HOLDING A PUMPKIN!? we may never know.

* * *

Joey: I hate the author

Cat: Escuse me

Joey: You heard me

Ionno: *whispers* apparently he doesnt know who the author is

Cat: Why do you hate the author

Joey: Because she can't write

Scarlet: Joeys dead

Bakura: yeup

Ionno: I agree

Sara: YAY JOEYS DEAD!

Seto: JOEYS DEAD! YES OMG FINALY! O GOD THANK YOU !

Ionno: Not yet but he will be

Sara/Seto: Oh man*sad sigh*

Joey: I mean im not in any of these chapter!

Cat: You were in a few

Joey: yea like 2 so what!

Cat: actually 3 counting this chapter.......4

Joey: Imma kill the author if she doesnt put me in another chapter soon!

Cat: *grabs laptop* thanks Joey

Joey: For what

Cat: A new idea

Joey: wait, you, you mean your......the

Cat: *types something* Yeup

Joey: Oh no

Sara/Seto: *eating coco puffs and watching with anticipation for Joeys death*

Joey: *starts being chased by sheep* AAAAAHHHHHH

Sara: AAAAAAHHHHH *drops cerial bowl on floor gets ready to run*

Cat: *sara stop.... clean that up*

Sara: sorry *cleans up mess*

Sheep: *sees Sara*

Sara: *doesnt see sheep......yet*

Sheep: *creeping closer*

Sara: *sees sheep* Gulp *tries to run*

Cat: keep cleaning

Sara: *goes back to cleaning*

Sheep: *creeping closer*

Sara: *starts whimpering*

Cat: keep cleaning Sara

Sara: *turns around sees sheep is an inch away from her nose*

Cat: ok NOW you can run

Sara: thanks cat.....*cough cough* AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs away screaming*


	18. Dont Piss Seth off

AN: I'm 19 and I watch Hannah Montana.......is there something wrong with me? *cries*

* * *

Seto: SETH!

Seth: what the hell do you want

Seto: dont be mean to me big broder

Seth:.......why are you saying big broder and not big broTHer

Seto:........well why are you holding a chainsaw

Seth: to kill you with my dear

Seto: *sticks up middle finger* ^_^; ---(thats the middle finger)

Seth:........_ *starts chasing Seto with a chainsaw*

Seto: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH

Sara: what is going on here

Seto: HELP big brother is trying to kill me!!!!! *grabs a bag of sprinkles* SPRINKLES OF DOOM ATTACK!!!!!!

Sprinkles: kill them KILL THEM ALL

_**20 MINUTES LATER IN LIMBO**_

Sara: what happened

Seth: we're dead

Seto: well THAT wasn't supposed to happen!

Seth: uh huh suuuure it wasn't


	19. Orbitz Commercial

AN:.............................................*dies*

* * *

Sara: *Walks into kitchen carrying a box, sees Bakura sitting at the table with Ionno and throws a book at him* You son of a biscut eating bulldog!

Bakura: What the french toast

Ionno: *chewing bubble gum*

Sara: did you think I wouldn't find out about you and your little doo doo head cutey queen

Ionno: who you calling a cutey queen you lint licker

Sara: screw you comcwad *tries to hit Ionno, Bakura blocks her*

Bakura: your over reacting

Sara: no over reacting was when I threw your convertable into a wood chipper stinky mic stink face! *dumps contents of box on the floor revealing the box was holding car parts*

Scarlet: *appears at the door holding a pack of orbitz gum* Fabulous, new rasberry mint cleans another dirty mouth

Sara/Bakura/Ionno: *smiles with extremly white teeth.....then go back to fighting*

Scarlet: For a good clean feeling......no matter what

* * *

Actual orbitz gum commerical look it up on youtube its hysterical!


	20. Trident Layers Commercial

AN: I.....I..........................I am bored

* * *

Scarlet: *Sitting on the couch with Mokuba and yugi*

Yugi's grandpa: *walks in pulls a pack of gum from his pocket* Do you mind if I pay you.........in gum

Scarlet: Thats new trident layers, gum with layers of flavor, of course you can pay me in gum!

Mokuba/Yugi: *starts bouncing up and down*

Seth: *comes down from the chimney* I'd be crazy to not get payed in trident layers

Mokuba: we want our allowences in delicious strawberry

Yugi: with tasty citrus *wink*

Scarlet: hnmmmmm

Seto: *stands outside the window* I love trident layers

Scarlet/Seth/Yugi/Mokuba/Yugis Grandpa/Seto: YEA

Bakura: *stops beating up a car outside and pouts* Noone ever pays me in gum

Scarlet/Seth/Yugi/Mokuba/Yugis Grandpa/Seto: AWWWWWWW

Pegasus: Layers and Layers of flavor introducing new trident layers gum

* * *

AN: ANOTHER REAL COMMERCIAL LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE


	21. Bounce

Sara: *bounces up and down*

Seto: *watches Sara bounce*

Ionno: what are you two doing?

Sara: bouncing

Seto: Watching Sara bounce

Ionno: um okaaaay why

Seto: Shes the only entertainment we have right now....

Scarlet: why

Seto: Storm knocked out the power *goes back to watching Sara*

Storm: BOOM BAM *lightning, rain* *tv goes out*

Ionno: thats odd......it wasn't raining a second ago!

TV: *dies*

Scarlet/Ionno: 0.0' WITCH HES A WITCH!!!!!

Cat: *walks into to living room and sees Ionno and Scarlet chasing Seto with a pitch fork* 0.o' what is going on in here?

Scarlet: HES A WITCH!

Ionno: HE MUST BURN!

Sara: *still bouncing*

Cat: um okaaaaaaaaaaaaay *walks away slowly*

Seto: *tied to a pole* SETH HELP!

Seth: *lands in a hot air balloon* WHAT WHAT'S GOING ON!? *sees Seto tied to a pole* OH KOOL! SETO IS TIED TO A POLE! CAN I HELP!?

Scarlet/Ionno: *looks at each other* SURE!

Scarlet: *hands Seth a torch*

Ionno: YAY!

Seto: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

2 HOURS LATER

Sara:.....*still bouncing*


	22. Psyco cat and Poker

AN: *gets tangled in phone cord and falls off bed......and dies*

* * *

Sara: Seto your book bag is moving

Seto: say what? *looks at bag*

Bag: *moving*

Ionno: What the hell? why is your bag moving?

Seto: I don't know *looks in bag* AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bag: *opens*

Seto: KITTIES OF DOOOOOOM NOOOOOOOOO

Sara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ionno: WHAT WHAT WAS IN THE BAG!?

Cat: WHY IS EVERYONE YELLING!?

Scarlet: BECAUSE YOUR CAPS LOCK IS ON!

Cat: *looks down at keyboard* OH MY bad lol *leaves*

Kitty # 1: *pops out of bag*

Seto: KRICKET!

Kitty # 2: *pops out of bag*

Seto: SARAH!

Sara: What, did someone call me

Seto: NO! *goes into bedroom and comes out carrying a deck of cards and poker chips*

Sarah: meow

Kricket: Merow

Seto: *looks at the kitties* you guys ready?

Sarah/Kricket: MEOW ^_^

2HOURS LATER

Sara: *walks into kitchen and sees Seto and the 2 cats sitting at the table* what are you guys doing?

Seto: playing poker

Sarah: Merow ^_^

Seto: three of a kind!

Sarah: meoooow

Seto: FULL HOUSE!? *sees something sticking out of his cats shirt* whats this? *pulls out an ace* I KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING!!!!!!

Sarah: GRRRRRRRRRRR

Seto: 0_0 EEP! *runs*

Sarah: MEROW! *chases after Seto*

Sara: What the hell happened

Seth: Seto caught Sarah cheating and she started chasing him

Sara: Oh

Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH *falls down the stairs and dies*

Sara: NOOOOOOO WHY SETO DONT DIE!!!!!!!! *trips whilst running down the stairs and dies too*

5 MINUTES LATER

Sara: where are we

Seto: limbo

Sara: weren't we just here like 2 chapters ago

Seto: what, what are you talking about

Sara: you said we were in limbo

Seto:...no look! *points*

Sara/Seto: HOW LOW CAN YOU GO! *Playing limbo*


	23. IMVU

"IMVU IS ADDICTIVE!...YEAH RIGHT LOSER...OH WAIT CRAP IT IS XD"

AN: IMVU is addictive hence why i havent updated XD The cast of Random had to hold an intervention BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA so becouse im so nice im going to tell you about it...

...

Cat: *typing on laptop*

Scarlet: Cat its been two months since you last updated

Seth: Yeah my fans are groing restless

Cat: GRRRRRRRR

Scarlet: um Cat are you ok?

Cat: NEVER!

Seth: um what?

Cat: I SAID BUNNIES STEAL MONEY!

Seto: no you didnt

Cat: LIES!

Scarlet: *peeks at computer screen* IMVU?

Seth: IMVU!

Seto: IMVU!

Sara: *randomly appears out of a puff of smoke* IMVU!

Seth/Seto/Scarlet/Sara: GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Seth: *looks at Sara* WHY ARE YOU YELLING!

Sara: I DONT KNOW!

Scarlet: WAIT IS CAT'S CAP LOCK ON!

Seth/Seto/Scarlet/Sara: *looks at Cat*

Cat: NEVER! YOU LIE!

Scarlet: I GUESS NOT

Sara: THEN WHY ARE WE YELLING!

Cat: SHUTTUP IM BUSY!

Seth/Seto/Scarlet/Sara: *looks at lap top then looks at each other* INTERVENTION TIME

Cat: I...said...stop...YELLING! *grabs blow torch*

Seth/Seto/Scarlet/Sara: EEP! *runs*

Cat: MWAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA

Seth/Seto/Scarlet/Sara: !

Cat: *sets them all on fire*

Seth/Seto/Scarlet/Sara: *dies*

Cat: *goes back to computer*

[SilverKiraKaiba: ILY MACHU

DayMachu: ILY2!

Yesenia: GRRR

SilverKiraKaiba: ^-^

DayMachu: =]

Yesenia: YOU WILL DIE!

DayMachu: NUUUUUUU

SilverKiraKaiba: NEVER!]

Cat: *hugs laptop* I love you laptop

Laptop: I love you too

Cat: GYAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

...

AN: IMVU is a real site and its very addictive XD its a chatroom lol If your on IMVU add me and send me a message letting me know your a fan my sreen name is SilverKiraKaiba

I LOVE YOU ALL!


	24. Tug O War and bad memories

NOTE: My friend and i were in our cat furry forms so yes they are furries in this chap

Cat: i need to update more -.-

Seth: you think? and why am i laughing while seto his trying to make himself bald?

Cat: idk dragon boy you tell me

Seto: ~giggles~

Seth: dont make me kill you Cat

Cat: ~raises eye brow and pulls out a chainsaw~ now um what were you saying

Seth/Seto: O.O

Seth: EEP! ~runs

Cat: MWAHAHHAHA ~runs after him~

Sarah: ...O.O

Seto: C...Cat owns nothing accept this chat log .-.

...

Seto: ~steals his Bakura's hat~ brother come play tug a war wiff meh :D

Bakura: Hey thats mine! D: ~sits down and pouts~

Seto: ~shakes the hat somemore as he waits for his bigbrother to play~

Seth: *murrs and bounds at his brother and tackles him* xD

Seth: sexeh ;D

catsblood: o:

Seto: ~tugs the hat pulling Seth closer~ wait we need a line ~draws a line in the carpet and starts tugging the hat again trying to get him to step over the line ~

Seth: *growls and begins to tug back more forcefully dragging Seto closer to the drawn line*

Seto: ~gets annoyed and starts tugging harder as he ish dragged alil to the line, he uses one strong final tug to thow Seth over the line...~

Seth: *he sets his claws deep into the carpet and only raises a few inches do to the fact of his claws in the carpet, and then levels himself and tugs roughly swinging Seto towards the side hoping to get him over the line*

Seto: ~he lands on his side barely touching the line he gets up and decides to play a little dirty, he uses his claws to dig into the carpet and pull out a handfull of sand, throwing the sand in Seth's face he uses all his strength to pull Seth to his side of the line~

Seth: *whines and cant see but senses what is going on as he drags his claws into the carpet rougher and begins to forcefully back up even though he is being dragged and begins to shake his head causing the material and Seto to shake making it hard for Seto to pay attention as he begins to drag Seto closer to the line* :I

Seto: ~he grips the hat harder and as he starts shaking from Seth's strength he begins to shake the hat harder and attemptes to make Seth dizzy~

Seth: *he starts to become dizzy but from all the shaking the sand leaves his face so he can see through glazed over red eyes and begins to shake the hat in an up and down motion roughly*

Seto: ~he refuses to give up as he decides to use his tail to tickle Seth and try to get him to release the hat and step over the line~

Seth: *he begins to whack at Seto's tail with his own and growls*

Seto: ~growls angrly as he pulls the hat harder and start hitting seth with his tail~

Seth: *begins to hit Seto over the head with his tail and growls* _e

Seto: ~gives up and tackles Seth and starts biting his tail hard~

Seth: *bites into Seto's shoulder roughly and pawing at his face*

Seto: ~he growls and hisses as he starts clawing at Seth's face and nipping his hands~

Seth: *growls and begins whacking Seto repetitively and bite sinto his side*

Seto: ~howls loudly, his eyes grow red as he does sumersalts and claws more at Seth's face and tail, he grabs Seth's tail and bites hard enough to cover his mouth in blood and almost rip off Seth's tail~

Seth: *growls as his eyes turn a vivid blue as he snarls and quickly does a spin and throws Seto around into furniture and whacks him into the floor and stairs*

Seto: ~gets thrown into the chairs knocking them over, he watches as Seth grabs his tail and throws him into the wall causing a big hole to appear, he gets up shakly and runs on all fours tackling him and throws her into the chair with Sarah...~

Sarah: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH RUN AWAY! ~moves out of the way~ O.O

Seth: *he giggles and he tries to flip around a bit so he doesnt hit only, skimming his hair and going through the glass window behind him and shakily stands up, bleedin in the process. Then stands his ground outside waiting for the next assault*

Seto: ~he scoffs at his twins annoying persistance on not giving in and growls as he arches his back and waits...~

Seth: *murrs as he flicks his tail around and he lowers himself self towards the floor and quickly bounds off towards him and goes to roughly tackle him*

Seto: ~he jumps slightly using Seth's head as leverage to jump harder and faster, he giggles slightly as blood drops fall from his mouth from previouse wounds, he blinks a few times not realizing what it is and lundges at his brother again, he kicks at Seth roughly~

Seth: *he goes skidding to the floor with a rough thump and whimpers for a moment and stands back up, only to be kciked at, he quickly ducked from the second kick and latched his outh onto Seto's biting down roughly*

Seto: ~he screams loudly as seth grabs his leg and falls to the ground, he starts kicking at Seth face to get him to let go of his leg~

Seth: *keeps a strong hold even though his twin is kicking his face he doesnt release his grip but only tightens his jaw and begins to feel Seto's bone*

Seto: ~scratches Seth's eyes as he howls at his brother, he can feel Seth's teeth dig further into his leg, he screams louder as he screams for Bakura to help him get his brother off his leg~

Bakura: hey dont get me involved you damn psyco!

Seth: *hears his screams and pleads so he flicks his tail and gives one last rough bite down and rips her teeth from Seto's leg, and backs up about 8 feet and sits down all bloody and smiley* Mew =^-^=

Seto: ~he continues to scream louder and begs Bakura to help him, he feels Seth bite down harder before pulling out his teeth, he watches his brother backs up 8 ft away from him, he gives a confused look as he hears his brother mew, he starts crying and screaming loudly as he realizes he cant move his leg~

Seth: *mews again cutely and curls his tail around him and giggles at the screams* :3

KiaraMayVortas: ~he swats at his brother with claws out still screaming from his wounds and his inability to not be able to move his leg, he screams for someone to help him, realizing noone cares of his wounds he starts crying and screaming loudly, he starts getting furustrated and starts tearing out his own hair,~

Seth: *waddles over to his brother and sees a cloud of bright mist form over his hand as he begins to put light pressure over the wounds closing them up and healing them* Mew o:

Seto: ~he hyperventilates a lil as he continues to scream and tear out his hair not realizeing his brother was healing his wounds~

Seth: *murrs and lets his brother make himself bald* x3

Seto: ~continues to scream loudly for Bakura as he's still covered in scratches and blood, he rips out his hair some more as tears pour from his eyes, his leg still stiff from fighting, he continues to think his leg still has a gaping wound and still cant move it~

Seth: *murrs and snaps his jaws at Seto warningly and then tilts his head and watches as he screams out for someone, his tail flicking around as blood coats him from his wounds and from Seto's wounds*

Seto: ~continues screaming , he looks up as he hears his brothers jaw snap close and looks at him strangly, still crying his hands still wrapped in his hair he swats at his brother, he moves both his legs giving away the fact it was'nt his legs causing him to scream out in agony~

Seth: *he raises a brow at his brother's screams and noticing its definitenly not his legs giving him the issues and murrs looking over his brothers body for the answer*

Seto: ~he continues to scream and cry and yell only stopping to mummble what sounds like "dont hurt me", he whimpers and shakes his head as he ruffles his hair roughly blood still dripping from his wounds~

Seth: *he murrs and sits back and nods his head* i wont hurt chu o:

Seto: ~he cries as he mumbles some more , shaking his head roughly, he starts clawing at his head saying "dont hurt my brothers please" he whimpers as he continues mumbling~

Seth: *murrs and crawls over to Seto and drags him to his chest, and huggles him tightly*

Seto: ~he struggles to get away from whatever is touching him, he looks up but not realy seeing anything his eyes black as if hes lost inside his own head, he continues crieing, hiccups can be heard slightly as he breaths heavily~

Seth: *holds him tightly and begins to rock him soothingly humming into his ear and runs my fingers through his blood matted hair and curls my tail around him protectively*

Seto: ~his hiccups get louder as his crying and his screams begin to die down he sniffles abit as he curls up against his brother, he continues to mummble but only 3 things could be understood "mommy" "daddy" "sorry"~

Seth: *he holds Seto close and feels a dulling sense grow in his heart as he continues to rock his brother soothingly and murrs and sighs as he kisses his head*

Seto: ~his mumbling stops as he blinks a few times, he looks at his brotehr confused as to why they are both covered in blood and why he is crying,~

Seth: *he holds his brother close and giggles and points to Bakura's hat and then us and chuckles* it got rather out of hand x3

Seto: ~looks at the shredded hat confused until realzation hits~ O_O BAKURA'S HAT ATTACK US!

Seth: *he nods his head violently and points to his wounds* Yes D:

Seto: ~glares and hisses at the evil hat~ ,..., ~he looks at his brother and licks his nose playfully before yawning cutely~

Seth: *giggles and crunches his nose and kisses his brother's temple and looks at him as he yawns* sleep :3

Seto: ~sighs and curls up on his brother's lap and falls asleep~

Seth: ~kisses his nose and falls asleep with him~ 

...

AN: SOOOOOOoooooooooooooo this is an actual IMVU chat log the only changes made were useless things takin out and name changes :3


End file.
